


Night & Day

by Laanth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laanth/pseuds/Laanth
Summary: The Spheer is the hit nightclub in 1940s National City. A young Kara Danvers from Midvale, Ohio gets her big break and joins the chorus at the Spheer, meeting the reserved Lena Luthor. Music is about to change both their lives.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Night & Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think anyone expresses love quite as beautifully as Cole Porter (1920s-40s musical composer). Imagine an Earth-2 type of AU, 1940s style mixed with futuristic elements.

It was high noon as Lena Luthor and Jack Spheer walked into Lena’s high-rise office at L-Corp. A step ahead, Lena carved a direct path to her seat behind the immaculate desk. Jack lingered by the entrance, taking in the view. The intricate art deco window showed the expansive cityscape of National City. It was mesmerizing. Only more captivating was Lena, his dearest friend. She was sporting a tailored blue suit, black dress shirt, and sharp black heels. With her red lips slightly parted, she flicked her eyes at him. The office was built for a goddess and Lena filled it in so well.

“You said you would stop by last week! I will ** _not_ **” Jack emphasized the last word with his remarkably boyish charm, “I repeat, I will not ask you for another favor for the remainder of this quarter.” 

The youngest CEO in the country and one of the most prominent scientists in the world, Lena Luthor wasn’t one to give in to anyone’s whims, but this was Jack. Although naturally charismatic and persuasive, he had gained her love with his unwavering loyalty and care.

“Fine. One drink. That’s it! And it’ll be on the house!” Lena gave in with a soft, easy smile spreading over her face.

Jack had opened his nightclub over the summer - The Spheer. He had been talking about this nightclub since university, most recently using his inheritance to scout talent from California to New York. At first, it seemed like an excuse to have a fling in every state - sleeping with men and women alike. A postcard would arrive every few weeks with a new name and story of passionate, runaway love. Gael, Sydney, Rosario, Ricardo, Captain Cold, the list went on. Eventually, his dream solidified into an impressive business plan and Lena agreed to invest a little capital in the venture. 

At the soft opening, The Spheer turned out to be a hit with the socialites. The following day, Catco photographer Jimmy Olsen’s photographs showed off the sleek interior, talented headliners, and fashionable guest list. Overnight, The Sphere had become the place to be seen. Prominent families such as Queens and Waynes were fighting over front row tables.

Jack repeatedly pointed out that as a partner, it was Lena’s duty to look into her investment. She knew that deep down, Jack wanted her to see his hard work and tell him she was proud of him. Yet, the opening had come and gone, as had summer. The leaves had already begun to change, all without a single visit from Lena. There simply wasn’t enough time. Her days were filled with meetings and her nights with lab work.

“I’ll gladly fill the largest, shiniest glass I can find!” Jack said as he took a few steps forward, pulling on his suspenders. He was quite handsome in his white button up, brown leather suspenders, and grey pants, but to Lena he looked like the eager and excitable boy she met in boarding school.

Lena laughed, “I do have some work to finish up if you’re done begging.”

“Beg?” Jack feigned offense, quickly slapping his hand to his chest. “I suppose… Well, if it’s to you, I’m not ashamed of begging!” 

Walking back out the door, Jack did a sharp turn and taunted Lena with a smirk, “Adore me.”

“Deceive me,” he drew out the words in song. Lena’s smile only got larger with a laugh escaping her lips as he continued to playfully sing “Desert me!”

“I’m yours till I die. So in love with you, am I,” he finished with a wink.

“Oh, shut up!”

“I’ll see you tonight! Don’t break my heart,” Jack shouted as he popped out the door.

—

Kara Danvers didn’t know what to expect when she got to National City. 

The world of show business was a foreign concept, one she dreamed off but wasn’t sure how it worked. However, it seemed really strange that she had been told to come to The Spheer every night until they found a place for her. She wondered if this was truly her shot at becoming a bonafide singer or if they would never find a place for her and send her packing. 

It was Friday night and for five nights she had joined the chorus girls in the women’s dressing room, waiting for someone to give her a chance to sing. Every night, she would sit quietly at a station, applying a minimal amount of makeup just in case. And every night at the end of the show, the chorus girls would say goodnight with notes of pity.

As the clock moved past midnight and the chorus girls rushed back into the dressing room, Kara’s hope dwindled to “maybe tomorrow.”

Kara looked back into her own reflection, smiled weakly and thought about what she would have for dinner. Running low on her savings, she only had a few items stocked in her kitchenette. She did have some leftover chicken from the night before. She thought about mixing it into a creamy pasta and eating it with a piece of garlic bread. The bread might be stale, but the garlic would do.

“Hey, ponytail,” the words shocked Kara back to reality. Sara Lance, the manager, nightclub host, and a third of the famous Canaries, was standing behind Kara. Through the mirror, Sara looked straight into Kara’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, what? Hi?” Kara nervously cleared her throat and glanced at Sara.

“You should let your hair down. Let loose,” Sara gently took Kara’s ponytail and removed the hair tie. Kara’s hair let out into golden waves. Raking out Kara’s hair, Sara leaned in closer and softly said, “That’s better. Gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Kara said as she turned to look directly at Sara. 

Kara quickly thought of how much of a mistake that was. Sara was standing very, very close to Kara. With Sara leaning down, Kara’s face came to inches from Sara’s. Kara pulled back to only become very aware of how Sara’s sculpted body shone through the skin tight white leather suit. 

“You’re Kara, right?” Sara asked with a playful smile.

“What?… Yeah, I am,” Kara blurted out as she brought her eyes back to Sara’s eyes. _ Look at the eyes _, Kara thought. 

“Nia fell asleep on the train and won’t be able to make it. That means you’re up, kid. Ready in 10?” Sara pulled back to her full height and started to make her way out of the dressing room.

“Wait, what?” Kara wondered if she had heard all of this right.

“Pick a song. Tell the band. Break a leg!” Sara yelled as she left the room.

—

Kara stepped on stage. Blue eyes slowly took in the expectant faces, the surprisingly loud chatter, and clatter of glass. She wondered if the club had always been this loud and whether they were going to be able to hear her.

Glancing around the room, Kara remembered to take a deep breath and focus on something, someone, or anything. She needed this to go smoothly. If it didn’t, she was terrified to think of how she was going to have to go back to Midvale as a failure.

The lights dimmed and a soft murmuring replaced the chatter. Off to the stage right, the house band started to play and a spotlight shined on Kara.

At the same moment, Lena Luthor walked quietly into the club. She looked around, seeing familiar faces. Near the stage, Oliver Queen sat stoically next to a vibrant Felicity Smoak. At a table not too far, Kate Kane lightly punched Bruce Wayne on the arm. With the music starting, Lena leaned against the bar and turned her eyes to the center stage.

With a hesitant step forward, Kara closed her eyes and began to sing.

_My story is much too sad to be told _

_ But practically everything _

_ Leaves me totally cold _

With each word, Kara slowly turned her gaze up to her audience. Her voice grew steadier and louder, piecing everyone’s heart. The only thing that could be heard was Kara’s voice with the accompanying band.

_The only exception is the case _

_ When I’m out on a quiet spree _

_ Fighting vainly the old ennui _

_ And I suddenly turn and see _

_ Your fabulous face _

Kara’s eyes landed on Lena’s emerald eyes. Entranced by the singer’s voice and eyes, Lena couldn’t break the connection. A slow smile reached Kara lips, leaving Lena at a gasp for air.

_ I get no kick from Champagne _

_ Mere alcohol doesn’t thrill me at all _

_ So tell me why should it be true _

_ That I get a kick out of you _

_ Some get a kick from cocaine _

_ I’m sure that if I took even one sniff _

_ That it would bore me teriff- _

_ -cally too _

_ Yet I get a kick out of you _

_ I get a kick every time I see you there standing before me _

_ I get a kick though it is clear to me you obviously don’t adore me _

_ I don’t get no kick on a plane _

_ Flying too high _

_ with some guy in the sky _

_ is my idea of nothing to do _

_ Yet I get a kick out of you _

With the final note, everyone in the audience clapped. Only then, was Kara able to tear her eyes away from Lena. She gave one last smile and disappeared behind the curtain.

“She’s a dream, isn’t she?” Jack lifts his glass pointing at Kara and walked closer towards Lena.

Taking in a sharp breath, Lena turned towards Jack. _ Had she been holding her breath? _she was uncertain.

“I found her outside a little ice-cream shop. She had a tiny waffle cone with 4 scoops. Can you believe that? Such ambition! She was singing along to the radio. I wouldn’t be surprised if the love song was directed at the rocky road.”

“Another conquest?” Lena asked. It wasn’t a farfetched question. Her friend was handsome and the girl was clearly talented. Plus, who wouldn’t fall for that smile?

“Jealous?” Jack nudged Lena.

“No. I’m the only permanent fixture in your heart,” she answered. She had seen many come and go, but in the 10 years they had known each other, she was the constant.

“Not what I meant, love” Jack winked. _ Why did he always have to wink? _Lena rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic so please be kind. You can find me on tumblr: karinaeatingtacos.


End file.
